And Her Name Was Venus
by xxEmoPandyxx
Summary: In this short story Venus finds her self in a world mirroring her own with once big difference.


Her name was Venus. A tall, slender, beautiful woman with hair like flowing black silk and eyes like ice; almost exotic as so many have called her. Disoriented and shaken she opens her piercing eyes and finds herself in the middle of a barren grassy field lying between the dandelions, and buttercups under a menacing grey sky. Slowly adjusting herself she takes a moment to establish equilibrium, and ponder her current situation.

"What happened" she thinks to herself, "why am I in this field, what happened last night?"

She slowly rises to her feet and looks around to find the grassy field in disarray, while searching for any sign of life. She listens and hears nothing but the dead silence; this sends a chill down her long fragile spine.

"Where are all the animals?" As she listens to nothingness she makes a disturbing realization, "What happened to all the people?"

Taking her first shaky step forward and flows a familiar path, a path that she feels she has strolled down before, a few minutes of silence pass as she walks deeper into the tree covered path.

"I know this place… This is Memorial Park. I go through here every morning on my walk to work. What happened to me…? Why did I wake up here…?"

A disturbing thought crosses her mind; it feels like she is being watched from the shadows from an unseen visitor. Keeping her pace she peers into the darkness until she hears a blood curdling shriek cut through the deep heavy silence. She opens her mouth to call out to this agonizing scream but finds no words.

Panicked she tries to scream and the words have cut themselves off from being heard to listening ears; she has no choice but to run towards the unknown scream. Moving as fast as her feet can carry she races off the trail feeling eyes follow her intensely as she runs through familiar territory. As she runs the screams get louder so her feet get faster; the voice crying out is finally recognized as Alexa her lifelong friend. She is her sister, her best friend and the only person who understood her.

Alexa is shorter in comparison with beautiful clear olive skin, dazzling green eyes, and a bobbed hair style that was strawberry blonde with delicate waves. Her face is painted with light freckles and trendy horn rimmed glasses. She is so soft spoken and warm hearted that she wouldn't even harm a fly; yet to hear these screams of agonizing pain broke Venus's heart in every way. This newfound pain brought her pushing herself to her limits to run to her friend's aid almost dry heaving as she tries to breathe from moving so fast that it seemed inhuman.

"I'm almost there," Venus tries to scream out to her friend but again she can't force the words hidden in her throat. As she comes up to the bridge that she heard the cries from and the screams stop abruptly. As she runs closer there is Alexa, lying on the cold hard path looking through her friend with those once dazzling eyes. Her hair is in disarray and her freckled face is spattered with red as she lays arm extended towards Venus as if she was pleading for help. As Venus inches closer while fearing whatever monster had done this to a gentle creature would still be around in waiting for its next victim. A strong aroma assaults her senses with a foul order filled with the smell of pennies and rotten eggs that grows stronger as she gets ready to peer around the corner. Holding her breath she quickly glances around and sees nothing until she looks down. The mangled corpse of her former companion is torn and bloodied. Exposed skeleton and gnawed muscle is all that's left of Alexa's legs as beautiful olive skin is laying everywhere amongst the carnage. So distraught by the site Venus runs without thinking to where ever her legs will carry her.

"Oh god, what happened? ALEXA! WHY!?" she silently cries out. Deciding on running home she progresses forward; home is just through the underpass that lies 20 feet ahead at the bottom of this hill. Turning left she stumbles and falls face first onto the cold hard ground and claws her way up so she can have a straight shot to her safe haven. The beautiful site that once was from being overlooked on the hill seems dark and twisted, barely getting her footing she starts running down the hill then freezes in place. A dark figure awaits the darkened underpass, unmoving simply sitting there.

Moments slowly pass when she realizes that it isn't facing her. Its back is turned it seems to be preoccupied with something and it began to kneel over it.

"What is it doing…?" she ponders while unconsciously walking closer. "What's going on why am I moving!?" panicked and not in control of her body sweat breaks out over her pale skin while she moves toward a being that may have massacred her friend. The same vomit inducing odor attacks her senses while she stands close peering in morbid curiosity. Trying to fight the unknown hold that has taken over her body and run away she closes the gap with this strange figure that appears to be eating. Taking advantage of being mute due to fear she lets out a small sigh of relief until she realizes this ominous figure heard it.

Slowing turning around pieces of skin seems to be falling and its clothes are torn from a struggle. Crimson red pools at its feet. The face that turns upward to look at her sends her into shock, this was a beautiful face that had sunken eyes that peer into Venus and cut her like a knife, its mouth it is stained red that appears to drip down to something in this creatures hands. Unblinking staring she looks down to its prey and sees emerald eyes staring back with the same see through stare. As tears roll down her eyes in terror she sees this monster as if it's a disfigured mirror; it's herself ugly, dead, rotting and animal; the ice like eyes on the mutilated corpse belong to her still stare right through her bringing nothing but pain. While trembling in fear this demonic version of her drops its dead prey and leaped instinctively towards her. A brutal shriek escapes her lips that is so spine tingling and soul shattering that it's only meaning is of pure torment and pain

Drenched in sweat still shrieking like a banshee in the night Venus shoots straight up off the couch peering at the only light that is blinding her after awaking from darkness. The ending credits for Night of the Living dead are rolling down the television.

Throwing herself off the couch, heart still pounding in her chest, she goes and ejects the DVD and throws it in the trash "I am never watching this movie again," she mutters, shaken by this film that played upon the very fears of her soul, and walks away from the nightmare inducing film that is just sitting in the trash.


End file.
